Pi-Pi-Pichutwo
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: "[What will any of this even change?]" I curl my new tiny yellow paws and my ears twitch. I look down at my reflection in the clouds below. Take a deep breath and look back up. "[I can't be a hero... not when I was merely an observer... but... I suppose I can try.]
1. Welcome Hero

**Title:** Pi-Pi-Pichutwo

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warnings/Tags:** Alternate Universe, Anime-AU, Cloning Ethics, Mewtwo is the big brother, Pichutwo from nowhere, Fan Named Ability, Ground can't no sell these Electric mice, Clone Starters, Pallet just got interesting, Pity the Professor, Chosen One means something, Team Rocket is denied, Arceus intervenes, Dimensional Displacement, Out of Context Hero, Aura-Ash, Psychic-Pichutwo, Mew,

 **Summary:** "[What will any of this even change?]" I curl my new tiny yellow paws and my ears twitch. I look down at my reflection in the clouds below. Take a deep breath and look back up. "[I can't be a hero... not when I was merely an observer... but... I suppose I can try.]"

 **Disclaimer:** I only own myself as Pichutwo.

 **Notes:** Well I lost against this particular plot bunny... Sorry. Also you can find this over on Wattpad as well... which is a yay?

"[Translated Pokéspeech]"

"{Telepathy}"

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Pokédex

* * *

 **-Welcome Hero-**

 **Name:** Pichutwo

 **Species(Type):** Pichu(Electric _/_ _Psychic_ _?_ )

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nature:** Naive

 **Ability:** Atomizer

 **Move Set:**

-Thundershock

-Tail Whip

-Volt Tackle

-Iron Tail

-Rest

-Light Screen

-Extrasensory

-Confusion

Sending Data

Processing Data

Hero chosen

Good luck Pichutwo...

...may Arceus be with you

* * *

' _Where am I?'_ My head hurts and my body feels strange, smaller than normal, different. _'Am I asleep?'_ My chest is raising and falling, and I'm curled up. Arms close to my body legs pulled up, as I gain more awareness I realize something else. _'Is this... water? Am I under water?'_ but it's not quite right, there's a tickle of bubbles that push up and past me. _'Is that... is that a tail?'_ A twitch, extras. I have a tail? My eyes feel heavy as I force them open. It's a fight the whole way and yet. _'I'm... I'm not awake...'_ darkness.

A completely empty area. Black like a room without light. Nothing to differentiate it's all just the same pitch. And I'm curled up in a ball around myself. I uncurl and stretch out sort of spinning in place. As soon as I right myself I look myself over. Light yellow fur, black markings like a bib around my neck, a small black L shaped tail, large pointy ears tipped black. Pink squishable cheeks. Am I a Pichu?

Yet there's differences. Small darker stripe markings in my fur, the markings on my eyes kind of bleeding further and spiking more than they should and crossing my eyes there's a darker stripe over my nose. I wouldn't be able to tell or see if there are any other differences. Those are just the ones I can see the way I am.

Within this darkness.

' _Where am I?'_ I ask the question again and sort of curl in on myself once more. Tail lowering and ears flattening down. I'm scared and confused because this is not a familiar situation. _'And... and why am I a Pichu?'_ that's a more important question.

"Pichu! Pi, Pi?" I scream into the darkness before spinning again. We might have a little bit of a problem there. "Pichu... Pi... pichi chaa!" I can't say anything except my name, and it all sounds meaningless to me.

I'm not getting anything from it but noises. It's kind of fun though.

"{Well... that might be a problem.}" Startled I jolt and spin around to face...

"PICHU!" Arceus is right there, behind me, well now in front of me. Also beside the deity is another familiar creature. Pink with a long tail and appearance similar to a kitten.

"Mew!" it cheerfully greets and I blink with confusion. "Me... Mew, mew!" it turns to Arceus and the being actually nods their head before all the plates detach and spin around their body. The zap plate floats over as does the mind plate. In a weird impulse I reach out and grasp at the plates... It's like an electric shock, an information overload as centuries of history pour into my head, new sights and scents and sensations that tingle and overload me.

"[Ugh... what... what was... I'm talking! I'm understanding my words now!]" I blink and look down at my paws before looking back up at Arceus with the returning plates.

"{This should make it easier for you Pichutwo...}" I blink and my paws curl again cheeks faintly sparking, because that's not my name. My name is... My face blanks and my aggressive posture evaporates as I desperately try to remember my own name. "{Ahh... sorry about that Pichutwo. But since you're the chosen one to fix reality... we couldn't let you keep your old identity.}" My name isn't the only thing missing I realize with a sort of creeping chill.

My family, the faces of my siblings and parents and cousins. My friends, my home it's all missing. The only thing left is the knowledge that there used to be something there. That I used to have memories of another life. Although, there is information. A type chart and sheet.

Which bursts into existence in front of me, along with a pack the perfect size for my new form. I reach out almost on auto pilot to grab it and peer inside. There's a thunderstone on top, which is useless to me currently. I mean what am I going to do with it? I'm a pichu for crying out loud. There's also a light ball, shining brightly and a twisted spoon.

"[What's with the spoon?]" I ask since I know I'm an electric type Pokemon. There's also a set of two gems, the electric and psychic.

"[Well you're a bit different to most Pichu!]" Mew cheerfully says flying down and spinning around me. I follow their path with confusion as they spin backwards in the air and laugh. "[After all, you're not just based on that line!]"

"[Huh?]" I frown and return my focus to the items within the bag. "[Friend Ball!]" I pull out the item before looking into the pack again, a magnet, a sheet with all the type matchups on it, a lucky egg, soothe bell, and a strange device that looks almost like a 3DS, but not quite. I lift it out and click it open, and it scans me. "[What?]"

Hello I am Tech

I am the Pokédex entrusted to Pichutwo by Arceus to help them on their journey to save the world. I also serve as their identification.

If lost or stolen I can not be replaced.

I feel a bead of sweat roll down the back of my head before looking up at Arceus.

"[I suppose the ball is mine right?]" they nod and Mew laughs floating beside him before I sigh. At least that's informative, and that's when the full implication of the Pokédex's words hit me. _Save the world._ Chosen, I shake my head rapidly and point at Arceus.

"[Wait a minute what's this about saving the world!? I can't do that, I'm just a tiny Pichu tossed into the storm!]" The environment changes, from the empty world to a sky with clouds and I spin around to stare. It's so peaceful and beautiful. Meadows and rolling hills a forest and the ocean.

"{This is what you're going to protect... the peace. And who says that you can't?}" I blink and look up at him my nose twitching and ears flopping backwards. "{I chose you for a reason Pichutwo. Believe in yourself because you will change the world! Assist the Chosen of the world and of course make things easier for those who have nothing else...}" the scenery glimmers and for a moment I can see Mewtwo, and Ambertwo?

Yet I still hesitate.

"[What will any of this even change?]" I curl my new tiny yellow paws and my ears twitch. I look down at my reflection in the clouds below. Take a deep breath and look back up. "[I can't be a hero... not when I was merely an observer... but... I suppose I can try.]"

"[That's all we could ask!]" Mew cheerfully says appearing in front of me and grabbing my pack. "[We'll hold onto this for you! Don't worry, you'll get it when you need it!]" they say before flickering and disappearing.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Darkness and I can hear voices. Now what's going to happen?


	2. Origin of Mewtwo

**-Origin Of Mewtwo-**

It's dark. It's dark and I can't even open my eyes, or move any of my limbs.

It's cold. It's cold and I can feel bubbles that tickle and push through my fur to escape where I can't reach.

It's still. It's still except for the beat of my heart, the way my thoughts race and the small twitches of my ears.

I'm alive.

I'm awake. Except that I can't open my eyes, I can't uncurl.

There are others around me, speaking. I want to speak with them, to talk to let them know I'm alive. I'm strong, but I can't. So instead I continue to slumber, until I feel something else and it's like a burst. I'm floating in a dark void again with company this time. A small human girl with light teal hair and dark eyes like drops of midnight.

Also there's a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle... But more importantly, there's something else. A small childlike creature. With a long dark purple tail, and a purple belly. Mewtwo.

"Everybody here is a copy. That's why there's a two after all of our names." I look over at the girl my ears flopping backwards before I look back at Mewtwo. I float over to Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo and Squirtletwo as well tilting my head curiously at them.

"{I don't understand..." Mewtwo's whining catches my attention and I quickly move over to try and respond. The girl beats me to it though with a giggle.

"They call me Ambertwo. But I'm still really Amber."

"[Right]" Squirtletwo chimes in.

"[Of course!]" Bulbasaurtwo says.

"[Exactly!]" Charmandertwo sneezes and I laugh before spinning in place and righting myself waving my arms around as I eagerly respond with my own confirmation.

"[Yeah, we're still ourselves!]" I rub one hand over an eye and yawn. The others copy me, before the environment around us changes. Outlines in black and white that slowly gain colour. A town becomes visible and I gasp.

I move quickly so that I'm closer to Ambertwo and Mewtwo, even as the sun appears by us warming us with it's rays.

"I call this my 'Remember Place'! This is were I used to live!" Ambertwo says looking out towards the town.

"{What is that?}" Mewtwo asks and this time I'm the faster one.

"[It's the sun, it keeps us warm, helps the plants to grow and gives us light so that we can see where we're going!]" Ambertwo looks at me with a confused look while Mewtwo nods their head and I gasp as the wind rushes through my fur.

I let Ambertwo say her line here.

"That's called wind." She smiles and begins to lead us along even as Mewtwo asks in his innoccent curiosity about it.

"{Wind?}"

"The wind helps us along! Sometimes it's soft, and sometimes it's very strong." I nod my head in agreement even as the sunshine begins to fade away the sun sinking down low for the night. Or what serves as night in this place of memories. "And that's the sunset. That's when the sun says 'Goodnight! See you tomorrow!'"

"{Is that a sun?}" Mewtwo asks looking at the moon and I laugh shaking my head.

"[No... that's the moon big brother. It's the reflection of the sun... And all the stars come out and twinkle to let us know we're not alone!]" I point to the specs of light with a soft smile that slowly drops away. "[None... none of the constellations are familiar to me though...]"

"{Constellations?}" Mewtwo asks, before either Ambertwo or I can answer though Charmandertwo makes a sound from fear. We all turn and stare as they glimmer and fade sparkling dots of light drifting away from them until they entirely disappear.

Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo quickly follow disappearing. Mewtwo flies through the spaces they used to be while I simply stare in incomprehension.

"{Where did they go?}" Mewtwo asks and I shake my head desperately before clinging to Ambertwo who's also beginning to glow and fade. I have to release her and back away as she fades more though. "{What's wrong, Amber? What's happening?}" Mewtwo asks as I switch to clinging to him.

"It feels like it's time to say goodbye." Ambertwo says and I shiver, because this isn't fair. Mewtwo startles and I find myself shaken off and spin through the air before righting myself. "They're tears. You're crying. My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story, that when pokemon are sad, and they cry, their tears are filled with life." Ambertwo continues fading all the more even as I fly back over tears of my own spilling out and down my cheeks.

"[Ambertwo... please, please don't go! We still need you!]" I find myself saying even as Mewtwo says his sad line.

"I have to go." Ambertwo says shaking her head slightly.

"{Why?}"

"I don't know. But it's alright. Thank you for caring about me…And don't cry, Mewtwo. Don't cry Pichutwo. You should be happy! You're alive, and life is wonderful" the last word keeps echoing even as she fades away along with the environment. The only thing left is the moon. I sniff allowing more tears to trail down my face before looking over to Mewtwo again.

"[Brother?]" I ask as they begin to mutter angrily face contorting in a strange fury.

"{These tears... What good are they?!}"

I answer the question automatically, unable to stop myself even though I know it's a rhetorical question. I know they're not actually seeking an answer. It's just, I can head this off, at least a little bit by giving them some understanding now.

"[Tears are cleansing, they help you to reset your emotions.]" Mewtwo actually startles and looks over at me. I look up at the moon, even as a new series of stars appear and a new environment. This one drawn from my few memories. "[They're an important way to release sadness, stress, grief and agitation... it's good to cry sometimes.]" I say spinning around to face Mewtwo. "[Crying is a natural way that the body has to make us feel better... and for those like us... Well, tears have restorative properties... in a high enough quantity...]"

"{What do you mean?}" Mewtwo asks and I lower my head looking down at the new surroundings. A familiar building out in the woods, parking lot and trees. Kingdom Hall more tears shine unshed in my eyes as I look up at Mewtwo once more.

"[For Pokémon, if there's enough of us in one place our tears will bring people back to life.]" Tears sparkle as they fall and I sniff. "[But... there's not enough of us here... Amber is... Amber is simply going to be sleeping for a while.]" I firm up my resolve and straighten, ears twitching and standing up on my head.

"{Oh... does that mean she'll come back?}" Mewtwo sounds hopeful and I blink. Tilting my head I think about the question.

"[I... I don't know... maybe.]" I shake myself off and switch topics. "[Now how's about I explain constellations to you?]"


	3. Suscitavi

**-Suscitavi-**

Time passes. Days bleed into weeks, into months, into years. I teach Mewtwo all I can in that impossible time.

Trees grow their leaves, and flowers bloom before wilting. The changing colours of autumn that pass us by as the leaves lose their green and become a rainbow of colours before falling. The bare trees of winter aside from such plants like the lemon... the difference between an evergreen tree to the others.

The new growth of spring. Animals seeking their mates and raising the next generation.

I teach it all to Mewtwo.

And...

And I teach about freedom, about choice. About free will and the difference between humans. Between robots and instincts. Directives and priorities. Fate, destiny and the illusion that people hide behind claiming that such things exist. How prophecy influences the world.

And I teach about the Creator, about the one true almighty God. About how he sacrificed his son so all those having faith, going out and doing the work could survive. How they could have a chance, how they would be given Eternal Life at the turn of the system.

And I teach about Arceus, and Mew... and all the other Pokégods and Legendary Creatures in this world. Explaining carefully the differences between the world's we're from.

All from my memories.

All from the information I was given.

All from the hope that I can help.

The hope that this will change something.

I teach it all in the impossible time that we have in this place. Where we both make a world that's ours. A mixture of what we both know, what we both understand.

It's ours.

Our world.

Our place.

Ours.

And through it all... I remain persistent that I'm the younger of us. Because I was drawn here later, created later.

* * *

Ears twitch, paws curl and uncurl, shattering glass...

"{It's time to wake up Pichutwo...}"

Alarms blaring and the feel of heat rushing up and over. Bubbles disappearing and that certain tightness in my chest as I can't breathe.

"{It's time to wake up Pichutwo...}"

Struggling, thrashing, desperately squirming only to hit up against something keeping me contained. Eyes that still refuse to open and an encroaching fuzziness at the very edges.

"{It's time to wake up Pichutwo...}"

Broken glass, glittering shards and eyes that fly open. Desperate breaths with a chest that heaves as I rest in the shambles of what was once a containment tube.

"{It's time to wake up Pichutwo...}"

I rub a paw over my eyes and look around. Flames lick at the walls and the ceiling, at everything close to me. It's still hard to breath, with smoke that chokes and constricts. Where's Mewtwo? Where's my brother? I explained the choice of gender to him, and he chose to identify as a Demiboy.

But all this destruction...

Have I already failed...

Have I already...

There's a voice, calling me... There's a voice, in my head, in my body. It reverberates through me and makes all my bones tremble. The darkness clears from my head and my chest stops constricting. It's like the smoke and flames aren't there. I see a bright glowing archway on the other side of the room.

I don't hesitate.

Dashing on all fours.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

And leaping through...

"{It's time to wake up Pichutwo...}"

* * *

Bubbles, tickling my fur. Bubbles pushing up past me. Water that's still yet still has a flow. My eye slides open for a moment to see the world in a kind of orange haze before drifting back shut. A small twitch of the rest of my body. Ears that flicker and a tail that springs.

Bubbles that speed up, rising faster. Bouncing me up.

Voices. Excited whispers and exalted hand slaps. My eyes open again and this time I keep them open. Looking through the orange haze and indistinct figures. They stare right back and come close peering right in at me.

I feel sparks fly from my cheeks and all the figures back away. It's instinctive as I release all the energy.

Glass shatters and I drop down somehow managing to land unharmed.

Glass shards land around me, raining down surprisingly not harming anything or anyone. I close my eyes again and spark a bit more before shaking my head rapidly and yawning. Rubbing one paw against an eye I look around at all the scientists peering at me curiously.

"Wait... Let us see what it's going to do."

"[Wow... You people really are idiots aren't you!]" I say with a dead pan before shaking myself again and standing up. Ears twitch before standing up straight. "[Brother... Brother where are you?]"

Someone makes the mistake of reaching for me. It's automatic, instinctive as I unload a tonne of electricity into them leaving them stunned and paralyzed on the floor. I don't wait around for the others to react as I dash across the ground completely ignoring the glass.

Scrambling I sort of slide around the corner. My tube was alone in it's room. Not with the other ones. I wonder why my containment tube was... no wait, of course it would be. After all I'm not from here. I close my eyes and lower my head as I dash. Using the electromagnetic pulses in the air to guide me.

Eventually I slow down and sort of skid to a stop.

One breath.

Two breaths.

Three, four and I open my eyes to look up and see Mewtwo. He's still sleeping, still in stasis, or whatever. But I still reach up, pressing my tiny paws against the glass of the containment tube as I whine.

"I found it!" I ignore the shout instead pressing myself closer to the tube before feeling sparks at my cheeks again. "It appears to have instinctively sought out the companionship of Mewtwo. Of the only other remaining clone." I snort unconsciously before turning to face them. "Amazing."

I cross my arms over my chest and feel my ears twitch. They twitch twice more before I abruptly look up at Mewtwo. There's a glow around him, a pulsing light.

"{They're outside... Where I must be!}" And it shatters. Glass vaporized by the psychic power rather than shattering the way it did with my electrical power. I ignore all the scientists instead reacting with glee jumping up and down in place because my brother is awake.

"[Brother!]"

"Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers." I look at the idiot while Mewtwo blinks. He looks around before seeing me and he smiles. I wave my small arms up at him with glee while the scientists frown. "For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive."

"[What am I invisible? Or... maybe these people didn't create me...]" I react with annoyance that quickly fades into contemplation.

The scientist blithely ignores me and points over to the Mew carving hanging on the wall. "That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo."

"{Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?}"

"[No brother! You're much greater than that! You're you, and you're unique!]" I pipe in over top of the scientist. "[Remember what I told you... About choice, freedom and all that. Also about Mew. You may be Mewtwo, but you're also your own being, and remember Mega Evolution, if you find someone you can trust, you'll be stronger than Arceus through it!]"

"{Right}" Mewtwo nods his head before looking at the scientists. "{Now that we are awake what is to become of us... Will you let us go and live our lives?}" he asks, already knowing the answer since I once showed him what I remembered of scenes from a movie when bored. Not this movie, but a different one with similar themes.

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!" I feel the sweat dripping down the back of my head and I sigh.

"[They really are idiots... Okay, I suppose that means we'll drop them somewhere else... and remodel!]" I kind of like the idea of the island being our home base. Mewtwo nods his head and raises his arms, there's a bright flash and now we're alone. "[That takes care of that...]" I say before jumping up to one of the nearby terminals.

To my annoyance I can't read the language though. I can't read the language, it's different to any of the languages that I recognized from my previous life's memories. And even the information Arceus gifted me with didn't include it.

So I wind up pouting. The sound of a helicopter landing catches my attention and my ears twitch.

"[Right... there's one last thing to deal with...]"


End file.
